


Nosy Droid

by rowena



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AND THEY HAD SOME TIME TOGETHER OK, AU FINN RECOVERED BEFORE REY LEFT, Multi, THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND I AM SO FRAKING SORRY, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowena/pseuds/rowena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C-3PO wants to now what's going on between Rey, Finn and Poe. Suggested by @gupdm on Twitter. Not beta-ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosy Droid

She heard him arriving before he called her name. His constant moaning about life's difficulties was always a dead giveaway of his presence, but she couldn't have imagined the subject he was about to broach.  
"You will excuse me, Miss Rey, if I sound inconvenient, but I've seen you being very affectionate towards Mr. Finn and I was wondering what is the nature of the bond between you two."  
She was taken aback at first, puzzled as to why he could possibly be asking her that and then clueless about how to define her relationship with the guy who had been there with her when she finally left Jakku.  
"Well, C-3PO, we are... friends. Very close friends. He's really special to me."  
"But you have shared a few intimate moments ever since he recovered from his battle wounds, no?"  
Much to her surprise, Rey blushed.  
"Yes, we have. Not that that's any of your business, nosy!"  
"I profusely apologise, Miss Rey, it is only that I've recently become aware that Mr. Finn has also been intimate with Mr. Poe Dameron. I was merely trying to understand the relationship status between you three. Of course it will inevitably end in tears but it still intrigues me."  
Finn and Poe spending time together wasn't news to Rey, but it was something she had never stopped to think about. She had known Poe for less time than Finn but the three of them had sat down together, shared hopes and dreams with each other and the fact that every once in a while something more than friendship happened between them was implicitly understood and respected by all, with no need to discuss it. For a few minutes, Rey wasn't sure of what to say. But then her instincts took over and with a smile she knew just what to tell him.  
"We're a team, C-3PO. Teams stick together, through thick and thin."


End file.
